choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Julio Rodriguez
Julio Rodriguez, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned Hollywood legend and father of Matt Rodriguez. Although he is mentioned various times throughout earlier chapters, he makes his first appearance in Book 3, Chapter 6. Appearance Julio has brown eyes, gray hair, and fair skin with a light beard. He wears a dark blue polo shirt. Personality Background Years ago, in Mexico, Julio Rodriguez was a big movie star. However, when he moved to the United States and first started acting in Hollywood, it was hard for him to breakthrough the stereotypes. To make ends meet, he had to start working nights at a seedy club downtown. After months of this, he auditioned for a swashbuckling Spanish pirate roll, half adventurer, half Casanova. Although he aced his audition, the director did not cast him and told him "a Latino could never helm a movie this big." He did not let this keep him down. He kept auditioning, winning small rolls that eventually led to bigger roles, and finally to the point that he was a star again. As he told Matt, success is the best revenge. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 5:The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Dynasty * Chapter 7: Take Two Relationships Matt Rodriguez In Book 1, Chapter 2, if you decide to spend time with Matt alone (premium scene), he talks to you about his father. He loves and admires his father very much but being Julio's son meant Matt has been famous since he was born and so his view of the world is skewed and he doesn't know who is genuine and who he can trust. In the past, Julio has given Matt advice about many things to keep his son grounded and appreciative of his success. Matt respects him and knows that his father is supportive of him; as an actor, Julio is Matt's role model. In Chapter 7, if you decide to take a walk with Matt at Joshua Tree (premium scene), he tells you that his father took him camping there a few years ago. In Chapter 14, Matt mentions that his father paid for his mansion. In Book 3, Chapter 6, Julio tells Matt that he is proud of every movie that Matt makes, and he is thrilled that Matt is tackling a remake of his movie Cactus Rose. However, Matt feels insecure. He is worried that he will disappoint his father. It takes both Julio and you to assuage Matt's fears. Your Character You first meet Julio at his Mexican estate, where he has just returned from working in his distillery. If you are flattered that he knows you, he is surprised because you are a famous Hollywood actress, to which you reply that he is the famous Julio Rodriguez. After all, in Book 1, Chapter 2 (premium scene), you had told Matt that Julio's work in Pay the Ferryman was some of the most heartrending acting in a generation. He introduces you and Chazz to a few of the horses in his stables. In Book 3, Chapter 7, he apologizes for the intruder spying on you which you don't blame him for, but he apologizes nonetheless. Jonathan Spencer Jonathan Spencer was Matt's manager in Book 1, and Julio's friend. Matt said he was like an uncle to him. Addison Sinclair Addison Sinclair is a close friend of Matt's who has visited Julio in the past. She jokes that she wants Julio to adopt her because he is a wonderful guy and an excellent cook. Chazz Javellana Chazz Javellana is your agent that you take with you to Julio's Mexico estate. His mother was in love with Julio back in the day. Gallery Other Looks Trivia * The surname Rodriguez is of Spanish origin and means "child of Rodrigo". The name Rodrigo is of Spanish, Italian and Portuguese origin, which means "famous ruler". It is a very common variant of the German name Roderick. * Julio's acting credits include: Pay the Ferryman, Tomorrow's Dawn, and Cactus Rose (which he was nominated for Best Actor). He also starred in an unnamed drama about Rodrigo Borgia, the first Spanish Pope, a role that won him many awards. ** When Tomorrow's Dawn came out, they had Happy Meal toys for it. Matt was young enough that he wanted his dad to buy a cool car with the money he made, specifically a Batmobile. * He owns a distillery in Mexico. He lives in or near Oaxaca. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Matt says his father's name is "Marco". On July 8, 2019, PB responded to a player question on Facebook messenger regarding the name of Matt's father. They apologized for the mistake and confirmed it's now Julio, and not Marco like it was said in Book 1. As of December 3, 2019, they have not updated Book 1 and replaced "Marco" with "Julio". * His character model was first used for Robert Tennyson in Perfect Match, Book 1 and has been subsequently used in other series such as Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and Wishful Thinking. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Parents